Honey Lemon/Gallery
Film Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg Meet Honey Lemon.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg Chemical-metal_embrittlement!.png|"Chemical metal embrittlement!" Meet Fred.jpg Group Photo.jpg Hiro got into SFT.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg Honey and Fred.jpg We made it.jpeg Toasty Warm.png Warming Up.jpg Rest.png Hiro Designing with Computer.png Honey Lemon With The Ball.png Testing the suits.jpg Gerson ramen.jpg|One of Honey's concepts in an advertisement. GoGo Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon with Baymax's chip.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8964.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Honey Lemon is trapped and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg|Honey Lemon Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Honey_Final_Battle.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Honey Lemon’s Final Battle Let's Do This.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9678.jpg Coming_Through.png Krei brought to safety.jpg KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10321.jpg Big_Hero_five.jpg Ending Honey Lemon.jpg Ending Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg BH6 Ending.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg TV series KaijuIntro.png Credits 6.png Shorts Honey playing tennis.png Honey tennis outfit.png Honey hits ball.png Baymax and Honey Lemon 1.png Honey unsettled 1.png Honey unsettled 2.png Honey unsettled 3.png How about we just play.png Just hit the ball over the net.png Honey thinking.png Honey moves Baymax.png Honey pushes Baymax.png Honey Baymax tennis.png Honey Baymax tennis 2.png Sweating Honey Lemon.png Honey sees ball.png Baymax finally hits ball.png I'll leave a note.png Honey tennis game 1.png Honey tennis game 2.png Baymax hitting ball.png Go Go sow.png Go Go drags Honey.png Soil shooter.png HoneyMN.png Mochi box.png HoneyHeart.png Honey Lemon joins.png Mochi chembubble.png Woodpecker.PNG Mochi back on tree.png Noodle Song.png YEAH.png BH6 instruments.png Noodle Song end.png Go Go Angry.png ZZZ ZZZ.png Honey sleeping.png Go Go cymbals.png Go Go horn.png Go Go cellphone.png Go Go jump.png Fred bagpipes.png Sound sheep.png Bringing Wasabi.png Wasabi's Vacuum.png Wasabi vacuum.png VRRRRRRR.png Hiro noise.png Too Loud.png Fred Jackhammer.png Rock Band.png Honey keeps sleeping.png Kaiju breaks wall.png Roooor.png Kaiju in apartment.png Kentucky Kaiju Frown.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png Honey double glasses.png Mini Chem-Balls.png Nice.png Go Go eats chem-ball.png Go Go inflated.png Floating Go Go.png I got an idea.png Honey throws mini chem-ball.png Weird thing.png We've got an idea.png Shrink ray.png Distress.png Chibi Honey Wasabi.png Grab on.png Screamin.png Fire to the rescue.png BH6 shocked faces.png Go Go pop.png Go Go back to normal.png Honey lost her homework.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png What is he doing.png Fred sparkling eyes.png Fight fire with fire.png Honey charging up.png Whaaaat.png Pulling back.png Fred idea.png Baymax grabs lightbulb.png Weee.png LowBatteryBaymax.png Desperate.png NBBMagnet.png Baymax fall.png Mochi enters.png Wide eyes.png THANKS MOCHI.png Let's Go.png Sleeping in car.png Go Go's dream.png High Speed.png Screaming car.png Go Go sleeping smile.png Hiro's dream.png Tall Hiro.png Hiro sleeping smile.png Honey's dream.png So cute.png Rainbow.png Honey sleeping smile.png Fred's dream.png Dreamception.png Surprised faces.png Ready for action.png Armour up.png Baymax cooks.png Fire pan.png More pancakes.png Flames.png Angry chibi team.png Yeah!!.png Season 1 Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Baymax_Returns_25.png SilentSparrowBR.png Kentucky Kaiju toy.png Fred prepares team.png Night patrol.png Nightpatrol2.png Baymax Returns 08.jpg Honey Fred.png Honey and Fred stop car.png Heroes look at car.png Car hospital.png Confused stare.png Go Go Honey and Wasabi look at Baymax.png Good Luck Alley map.png Baymax Returns 09.jpg Honey Yama office.png Office fight.png Angry team.png Double steal.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Honey Go Go light.png Go Go refusing.png Worried team.png Baymax Returns 12.jpg Wasabi defeats clone.png Honey with clone.png Clone turned to dust.png Wink wink.png Confused Honey.png Cushioned fall.png Hiro Go Go Fred BR.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Sculpture data.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Honey throws chemball at train.png Hiro and Baymax land.png To the power of six.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png WasabiFredHoney.png HLI188.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Fred catches Hiro.png Defeated BH6.png I188 lab.png HoneyWasabi188.png Hiro Wasabi Honey 188.png Fred Wasibi Lemon Issue 198.jpg Honey works on chem-purse.png Wasabi hugs Honey.png Guys shocked.png HoneyBR2.png Regina frozen.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Go Go and Honey sitting.png Big Roommates 12.png Team lunch.png Carl and Honey.png FCHL.png Carl grabs purse.png Pink Bike.png HoneyCarl.png Pink Bike 2.png Big Roommates 2.jpg Caterpillar box.png Big Roommates 4.jpg Go Go and Honey exercise.png Honey yoga.png Honey Flowers.png Flowers cut.png Go Go room.png Honey snores.png HL wakes up.png Honey fixes hair.png Go Go sleep deprived.png BR2GoGoHoney.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png Fred enters cafe.png Go Go discussing.png Go Go and Honey arguing.png Big Roommates 1.jpg Wasabi Go Go and Honey looking out window.png Big Hero 4.png Baymax and Honey.png Wasabi is relieved.png Wasabi ooze.png Hiro Honey.png Go Go globbed to Baymax.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Hiro makes new purse.png Gloomy Honey.png Baymax hugging Honey.png The darkness of reality.png Honey chemicals.png Honey BR2.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Honey Lemon BR2.png Honey closeup.png Go Go cheers Honey.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Baymax blind walking.png Silver lining.png Honey motivates Globby.png Honey Lemon speech.png Krei grabs chem-ball.png Globby Elasticity.png This is awkward.png Thank her.png Globby decides to change.png That's really not.png Globby turns evil.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Fred BR2.png Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg Funny side up.png Honey Suit up.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Team at Fred's Mansion.png Baymax dance mode.png Baymax dance 3.png Honey Go Go cater.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Honey sees panda eaten.png Go Go Honey FBT.png HoneyLemon.png Honey steam 1.png Honey steam 2.png Looking at hole.png BH6 look at Boss Awesome poster.png Fred and friends in lair.png Fred in lair.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6 at lair.png Frederickson at avalanche.png Hit that button.png Steamer's lairs map.png BH6 look at map.png Frederickson Yeti.png Honey Rodrigo.png Fred Rodrigo.png Honey watches in horror.png Fred eats Rodrigo.png Honey hiding.png BH6 at Steamer's lair.png BH6 look at spider.png Spider-Mech.png Fred scared.png Go Go and Honey attack Steamer.png Honey bubbled.png Honey and Go Go hide.png Honey and Go Go trapped.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png Go Go cookie.png HoneyGoGoFF.png Hiro Honey and Baymax.png State of the art.png Team sleep.png Honey drool.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Momakase BH6.png Honey throws ball.png Honey trapped.png BH6 capture thug.png Thug arrested.png BH6 unsettled.png Honey MW.png Honey Wasabi.png Honey eats.png Honey reading book.png They're dead.png GoGoWasabiHoneyMW.png Honey and Wasabi happy.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey Lemon.png Wasabi and Honey in the woods.png MWTrio.png Honey woods.png Team start fire.png Go Go Honey Lemon.png HoneyMW.png Honey forest armor.png BH6 Forest.png Honey dirt ball.png Honey forest.png Honey and Wasabi forest.png BH6 trap Ned.png NedBH6.png BH6 limo.png Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png Honey talks about Shimamoto.png BH6 in museum.png BH6 FM1.png Honey saves art.png Globby escapes.png Team look for Globby.png BH6 at LCC.png Muy caliente.png Baymax alarm.png Shimamoto art book.png Baymax Honey FM.png Honey talks about art.png Baymax FM.png Honey gasp.png Honey Hiro FM.png Fred shows funny video.png Hiro hides face.png Awkward moment.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey motivate Hiro.png City Rising returned.png Honey and Baymax museum.png Honey and Baymax look at art.png Touch.png Art 1.png Baymax and Honey look at painting.png Frustrated Honey.png Caution Water Hazard.png Staring at art.png Fred artist.png Fred and art patron.png Looking Up.png Globby hurt.png Arriving at the museum.png Hiro ready to fight.png FailureMode1.png Outside the museum.png Globby falling.png Honey Lemon FM.png Freeze and seize.png Hiro Honey Go Go FM.png Hiro gets upset.png Team look at painting.png Globby BH6.png Honey FM.png Chem-purse malfunction.png Rocket punch explodes.png Team defeated.png Fred Hiro Honey.png BH6 FM.png Hiro finishes building.png Fred check.png Honey Go Go happy.png Fred FM.png Go Go Honey chemistry.png Honey Go Go & Wasabi.png BH6Threat.png Ketchup.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png HoneyACGO.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png Fractured Hiro 1.png Wasabi and Honey Lemon in Hiro's room.png Wasabi Honey Lemon taxi.png Robot Hiro BH6.png BH6 get chip.png PingPong.png Gearing up.png MSLHS BH6.png Honey records Mochi.png Switched armors 1.png Gone suits.png TLUOC.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Skymax end.png Clapping1.png Honey Lemon NB top.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Baymax flying with Hiro.png Mega Yama BH6.png Honey Lemon ice ball.png SH1 Fred Honey Lemon.png HL Selfie.png Baymax scans Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Trengrove SFIT.png Selfie 1.png Hall SH1.png Selfie message.png Team SH1.png Trengrove creeps.png Trevor grin.png HLSH1.png Honey formula.png Hiro Go Go and Honey Lemon.png Mega Yama v Honey Lemon.png Wasabi disabled blades.png Honey and Go Go.png Fred flames 2.png Yama sea.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Wasabi corduroy.png Movie line.png Globby bank.png BaymaxWasabiHoneyLemon.png Hiro Nanodex shirt.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png BH6 beaten.png Wasabi covers eyes.png BH6KK.png Obake watches BH6.png Honey Lemon SFAI.png Shimamoto's house.png SFAI Hologram.png HLRW.png HLPainting.png Honey covers painting.png SFAI Statue.png Sleep talking.png Shimamoto secret.png Honey Lemon in old lab.png Honey and Go Go in lab.png Honey journal.png Rivalry Weak 11.png Honey Lemon in Obake's screen.png Obake sees Honey Lemon.png Journal scanned.png Honey and Go Go read journal.png Journal read.png Honey hands book.png Museum woman.png Rivalry Weak 06.png SFAI ID.png Let's go.png FredHLRW.png He's got the journal.png Hey , who turned out the lights png.png SFIT ID.png Honey Lemon dark.png Shimamoto room simulation.png Honey Go Go challenge.png Oh dear.png We're okay.png BH6RW.png Fred RW.png BH6 read journal.png|I'm glad we got it back , this is going straight to the museum and the guards will protect it Honey art.png BH6 Fanfiction.png Tall Girl.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png TallGirlChopChop.png Go Go Honey Lemon internet.png TallGirl2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png Honey FF.png Honey Lemon FF.png Heathcliff fishes.png Honey Chemballs.png Fredsicle.png Honey Karmi headband.png BH6 cell.png Red Alert.png GoGoHoneyFF.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Honeyzilla.png Honey and Fred.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png BH6 Minimax.png Mini Max activated.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Wasabi cry.png BH6 laptop.png Richardson LCC.png Hiro Fred Honey.png BH6BH7.png Wasabi car.png Car bubble.png Team BH7.png The Monster.png Granville happy.png Granville papers.png Granville Honey glasses.png Karmi and gang.png Liv meets Baymax.png Krei tea.png Go Go Fred and Honey at Krei-Tech.png Honey Go Go and Assistant.png LCC BP.png Fred breath.png BH6 Knox house.png Knox photo.png Honey traps Knox.png Baymax tired.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Reading The Tempest.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armours.png Ultra armor Honey and Hiro.png Go Go Honey Fred Ultra.png Honey pic BP.png Skymaxes BP.png Go Go Skymax BP.png HoneyGoGoBP.png BH6BP.png Gift Ideas.png|"Ooh, I got it! What if we got Wasabi a puppy?" Wasabi's car group picture.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Go Go wrench.png Go Go Hiro and Honey.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Team message.png Fred car.png Wasabi ok.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey in car.png BH6SR.png Go Go Honey SR.png Underwater car.png Weirded out.png Fred removes mustache.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Hiro clues.png Wasabi Honey & Go Go.png BH6 Mustaches.png No tuxedos.png Honey worried.png Honey chasing bot.png Hiro goes to bot fight.png BH6 outside of Yama's office.png Fingerprint door.png|"We need Yama's fingerprints." Yama's video.png|"I want to look away, but I can't!" Unsettled BH6.png BH6 Trina.png BH6 Face Bot.png BH6 vs Bot.png Honey pulls bot.png Group hug.png Fred underwear.png Fred and Honey.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png BH6 skeleton.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Mummy scares team.png Honey Lenore.png|Honey Lemon dressed as Lenore Shimamoto Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Another mummy.png Honey OY.png Baymax saves Honey.png BH6OY.png Honey comforts Hiro.png OYFour.png Team look at NBB.png Go Go Baymax Honey.png Tied Wasabi.png Tied team.png Honey looking at phone.png Small Hippo.png Honey Hippo.png Honey disgust.png Hippos attack Honey.png Honey and Fred take off lenses.png Wrecked lab.png HoneyOY.png Saddened Hiro.png HoneyCTC1.png|"Thus, for my final project..." Honey's presentation on Shimamoto.png|"...I propose an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work." Hiro and Baymax arrive.png Honey and Wasabi read book.png Wasabi UV lamp.png Discovered formulas.png Honey vase.png Wasabi disgusted.png Honey smirk.png Wasabi and Honey at Steamer's lair.png Wasabi grabs bubble.png Steamer machine activated.png Steamer's Machine.png Honey and Wasabi face machine.png SteamerMachineAttack.png Wasabi is saved.png Honey plays phonograph.png Honey takes phonograph.png Heart note.png Wasabi looking at phone.png Call History.png Purse blaster.png Upset at Hiro.png Wasabi and Honey upset.png TeamCTC.png BH7 and Krei.png Honey plays cylinder.png Wasabi detergency kit.png Hummingbird.png Wasabi cleans cylinder.png WasabiHoney surprised.png Honey's exposition.png GoGoFredHoney.png Fred eats cupcakes.png Waiting for Wasabi.png Honey hugs Wasabi.png Nerd power for the win.png|Wasabi: "Nerd power for the win." Worried Honey.png HoneyCTC.png FredCTC.png Obake passes by BH6.png Fred points at guy.png BH6CTC.png Heroes ready to fight.png Go Go gum.png BH6CTC2.png Honey and Fred take cover.png BH6 CTC.png BH6 identities revealed.png Fred shows his face.png Go Go takes off helmet.png Honey takes off helmet.png BH6 no headgear.png Granville window.png Team at Granville's office.png Honey looks at wall.png Honey examines paper.png Team at Fred's.png Honey Angry.png|"...and find Hiro." CarCTC.png Fred sick.png Team try to find Hiro.png Wasabi Honey CTC.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png KK CTC.png Honey Lemon Wasabi and Go Go.png Globby expanded.png Honey ice.png Globby HL.png CTC3.png Honey watching.png BH6 wait for the rest.png Honey hugs Hiro.png You are a nice kid.png Group hug finale.png Honey Globby photo.png Season 2 Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout 1.jpg Internabout 8.jpg Internabout - Silhouette.jpg Tired honey lemon.png Sleepy 6.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel-2.png Seventh wheel 02.jpeg BH 6 Seventh Wheel.png BH 6 Seventh Wheel-1.png Trap.png Trapped 02.png Hiro Katana.jpg Seventh Wheel 3.jpeg Prey Date 11.jpg Prey Date 12.jpg Prey Date 16.jpg Prey Date 17.jpg Prey Date 18.jpg Prey Date 19.jpg BH6 TV S2 (7).png Something's Fishy 11.jpg Something's Fishy 12.jpg BH6 TV S2 (2).png BH6 TV S2 (3).png Honey Bunny.jpg Guys , I can’t hold them off much longer.jpeg Somethings fishy.jpeg Chem-Purse Gun 1.png Chem-Purse Gun 2.png Nega-Globby.jpg Sleeping beauty.png Honey Chem Gun.jpg Globby and BH6.jpg Everything is going good.jpeg Fate of the Roommates 7.jpg Fate of the Roommates - Heathcliff and BH6.jpg Fate of the Roommates 16.jpg Emotional Selfie.png We can watch the cafe.jpg Mochi escaped!.jpg We ran the cafe!.jpg Fred exhausted.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png MayoiBigHero.png Something Fluffy - Cuddling Mayoi.jpg MayoiStage2.png Something Fluffy 7.jpg Something Fluffy 10.jpg Supersonic Sue 4.jpeg Chibi big hero 6.png All right , dad.jpeg Way to go dad.jpeg BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Lie Detector 8.png Lie Detector 9.png Lie detector.jpeg Lie Detector - Honey and Hiro.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 28.png Write Turn Here 2.jpg Write Turn Here 16.jpg Write Turn Here 21.jpg Write Turn Here 23.jpg Write Turn Here 26.jpg Write Turn Here 27.jpg Write Turn Here 28.jpg Write Turn Here 33.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Hero 6.jpg Honeyjump.jpg City of Monsters I - Heroes.jpg Ultra Hero 6.jpg Honey purse shoot.jpg Honey aim.jpg Honey Lemon waving.jpg WendyHoney.jpg BH6 and Wendy.jpg HoneyCOM.jpg Honey Lemon shielded.jpg Mayoi pet.jpg Honeypurse.jpg Megan Wasabi and Honey.jpg Let's roll.jpg Driving.jpg Trapped in elevator.jpg Mini-Max steals gauntlet.jpg BH5MMT.jpg Mini-Max defeated.jpg Team arrive at jail.jpg Holding up.jpg Loud.jpg|Baymax: "Sounds under 85 decibels are generally considered safe." Honey dislikes El Fuego.jpg|"Get ready to get extinguished, El Fuego! You're going down, son!" Scared of Honey Lemon.jpg|Noticing the spectators staring at her Honey grins.jpg|"OMG, that was so much fun!" Big Hero 6 on the news.jpg Tight.jpg Team arrive at fight.jpg|Honey Lemon and the others (sans Fred) arrive at the fight scene Discussing Headquarters.jpg BH6 and Felony Carl.jpg Keep him safe.jpg Scared Globby.jpg BH6TGW.jpg BH6 Globby alley.jpg Law enforcement has arrived.jpg Fred upside down.jpg Wall of glob.jpg Glob hug.jpg BH6 and Globby at factory.jpg Honey microscope.jpg Honey reads letter.jpg Looking for Globby.jpg Hiro Globby Honey.jpg Honey and Wasabi behind rock.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Nega Globby grabs BH6.jpg Globby carrying Honey and Wasabi.jpg BH6 Globby group shot.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg BH6 escape.jpg BH6 at Joe's Diner.jpg Globby disguised.jpg Fred-Carl.jpg BH6 Team-Ultra S2.jpg Waiting for Rodderick.jpg RoddyBH6.jpg In the car.jpg 6 seems like overkill.jpg BH6 behind NB sign.jpg HoneyBunny.jpg Honey attacked by Buddy Guards.jpg Hardlight captures Cruz.jpg Well she can.jpg VS Hardlight.jpg Honey and Go Go vs Monsters.jpg Honey beats monster.jpg Shouldn't you be working.jpg BH6 HL.jpg Fred gasps.jpg Conference room.jpg BH6 Table.jpg Print Book cover - Big Hero 6.png Comics Nerd Lab.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png Hiro sleep.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Concept art Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Honey lemon concept 2.png Honey Lemon early design.jpg Honey lemon concept 3.png Honey Lemon Different Costumes Concept Art.jpg Honey lemon concept 4.png Honey lemon concept 5.png Honey lemon concept 6.png Honey lemon concept 7.png Ninja Honey 01.jpg Ninja Honey 02.jpg Ninja Honey 03.png Early Gogo Honey by Kevin Nelson.jpg Honey Lemon ninja concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Honey Lemon by Kevin Nelson.jpg Honey lemon concept.png Honey Lemon sketch 7.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 4.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 5.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 1.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 2.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 3.jpg Honey Lemon poncho concept.jpg Honey Lemon kitty concept.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 8.jpg Honey Lemon sketch 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 8.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 10.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 20.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Honey Lemon Chemical Reaction Concept Art.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Honey lemon model sheet.jpg Honey Lemon model sheet 1.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Honey TV concept 1.jpg Honey TV concept 2.jpg Games HoneyLemonDEBCameo.png HoneyLemonDCR.png HoneyLemonSuperSuit.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-honey_lemon.png Clu-honey_lemon-11.png T-honey_lemon-3.png C-honey_lemon.png Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png KH3 - Honey.png Miscellaneous Honey Lemon.png Honey Superhero Render.png Honey_Superhero_Render_(back).png Honey Lemon Selfie Render.png Honey render.png Baymax Destroy storyboard.jpg|Storyboarding of Baymax going after Callaghan. BH6 Profile screen.jpg Big Hero 6 civilian promo.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Big Hero 6 Movie poster banner.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Big Hero 6 (2014) poster.jpg Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg Honey_Lemon_Official_2014.jpg Big Hero 6 Women Up.png Now That's A Chemical Reaction!.jpg Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6 TV - Friends.png Honey Lemon 2D.png Merchandise Bandaihoney.jpg Honey action figure.jpg Category:Character galleries